The KHR Under Appreciated Society
by Yoshi333
Summary: Kusakabe and Romario discover Dino and Hibari's secret relationship and try to help by keeping the marriage proposals away but one woman can't be swayed. Main pairing D18 however there are others but that would spoil it. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

The KHR under appreciated Society

Author: Yoshi333

Word count: 2,508

Disclaimer: Do not own =]

Pairings: D18 main others included.

Warnings: nothing really i don't think =s other than suggested content.

A/N: Minor changes have been made to this chapter since i posted the second chapter so just bear that in mind if you've read this before, well basically it's one change just so the second chapter makes sense XD Thanks Yoshi333.

Kusakabe was right hand man to the infamous head of the disciplinary committee at 16 and had become part of the Vongola's extended family by the age of 26. Still at the age of 26 he remained Hibari's right hand man and most loyal underling, although his fate had been pretty uncertain when the new Vongola family had been initiated. By the age of 19 he had yet to discover the nature of his flame whether it be cloud or one of the other elements, this had worried him deeply and despite his loyalty to the cloud guardian the teen had felt he may be discarded if he did not show his worth soon.

Luckily at the age of 20 his flame was discovered by none other than the Cavallone right hand man, during a spar on the families' outer estate grounds. Neither boss had been present during this discovery as the two right hand men had made it their explicit business to be nowhere near Dino's office when the two men convened.

Originally whenever their boss's would meet the two right hands would wait outside the mafia don's office sipping on some piping hot coffee. However this tradition was to be cut short, as after the first few meetings it became apparent the office walls were not thick enough to keep in the extremely dubious noises their bosses were making. Therefore both Romario and Kusakabe decided to relocate, making sure they were still within the appropriate range so as to keep Dino's klutziness at bay which otherwise could have resulted in a fair few embarrassing situations.

After the revelation that their boss's may be doing some unsavoury things in Dino's or on occasion Hibari's office, Romario and Kusakabe both made arrangements for the two men to never under any circumstances to be disturbed during a meeting. Furthermore the Cavallone right hand man went one step further and proceeded to cock block any potential suitors for the mafia don (Hibari did his own cock blocking). The two also conspired so that the two lovers schedules had frees at the same time and whenever possible would make it so the two would always be doing missions in the same country.

"Hey Kyoya recently I haven't been getting any proposals from allied families, isn't that weird"

Hibari didn't say anything simply glaring at his blonde lover whilst they lounged on Dino's super-sized bed.

"Not that I'm complaining of course" Dino quickly attempted to rectify his previous statement, Hibari continued to glare at him despite his attempt. "Don't you think it's a little bit strange, maybe Romario knows something, I'll ask him later"?

Or Kusakabe, Hibari thought to himself, in truth he'd noticed the lack of suitors and the coincidental free time and little or no interruptions from subordinates, but the cloud guardian didn't find it bothersome as long as Tsuna and the other herbivores didn't find out and irritate him about it.

3 months later …

The cloud guardian of the Vongola entered the Cavallone mansion with no obstructions, his right hand man Kusakabe pairing off with the Cavallone right hand for a conversation in the foyer. As Hibari walked towards Dino's office door he heard voices, one that obviously belonged to Dino and the other was a distinguishably female, a voice he knew but couldn't quite place.

It wasn't in Hibari's nature to eavesdrop but it couldn't be helped if he could hear some of the conversation through the walls of Dino's office.

"Cavallone you best help me …. Reborn will never…. It's not real…. Fine…I'll be back" that was the females voice she sounded angry at something Hibari noted.

It sounded like Dino was trying to worm his way out of something, a few seconds after the woman had stopped speaking the office door slammed open. A pink haired woman then emerged who Hibari recognised as the storm herbivore's sister, turning round to leave the woman glared at the cloud guardian before making her exit.

With the retreating sound of Binachi's stomping down the corridor Kyoya entered Dino's office finding the blonde man looking slightly dishevelled and stressed.

"Ahhh Kyoya did you need something I wasn't expecting you this soon?" Dino asked him whilst fixing himself in his leather seat.

Hibari narrowed his eyes at his lover who was clearly avoiding an explanation of what just happened with that troublesome woman. Hibari was not beyond threatening the mafia don with his tonfa's but for this situation he decided to use more tact seen as Dino already looked pretty shaken up.

"What did the storm herbivore's sister want?" Hibari asked whilst lowering himself in the seat across the desk from Dino, the cloud guardian watched as Dino's eyes widened slightly before looking away.

"Well erm that is well..." Dino trailed off leaving Hibari just a tad impatient, the urge to force the answer out becoming overwhelming.

The cloud guardian's hands clenched around the leather arms of the chair his nails visibly digging into the worn material; Dino gulped resolving to tell the other man the truth. The blonde mafia boss's eyes stared straight into the guardian's orbs as he spoke.

"Well it seems Romario couldn't keep all my suitors away"

Two nervous right hand men sat on the front row of the church; a fuming Hibari was next to them followed by a terrified Tsuna, a smug looking Reborn, an enthusiastic Ryohei and a bored looking Hana and so on. The church was full every seat taken by one family member or an allied family member, the atmosphere was not that of a normal wedding though as would be expected as it was Bianchi poison scorpions wedding and most people in the hall feared her wrath if they dare ruin her special day.

Dino was standing at the alter shaking with nerves, sweat beading down his forehead which he quickly wiped away with a small handkerchief, the mafia don had no idea why he'd ever agreed to do this. This thought enforced itself even further every time his eyes drifted to his absolutely furious lover in the front row who was looking at him with pure unadulterated hatred. The deathly aura of the cloud guardian terrifying the Vongola boss and the guests around him, most of them edging away the best they could.

When Bianchi had first came into his office demanding that they marry he was shocked but not as shocked as when he found out her request had Tsuna and Reborn's approval. Apparently Reborn felt that Dino needed to marry soon so he could produce heirs furthermore according to Bianchi (who was absolutely terrifyingly angry and upset) Reborn had even suggested her as a possible match.

No one had ever dared question Bianchi's "love" for Reborn, most considered it a gimmick that Bianchi used to stick around close to her brother, but Dino was beginning to question this, maybe the pink haired woman really did love Reborn, the idea became more feasible now Reborn had returned to his adult form. The more the conversation developed the more obvious it became that Bianchi wanted to go ahead with the wedding to make Reborn jealous and hopefully then the hitman would admit his feelings for her, Dino had his serious doubts about this plan actually working. Of course he also had to consider Kyoya, none knew about his and the cloud guardian's relationship well maybe Kusakabe and Romario did but Tsuna and the rest of them didn't. Hibari had made it explicitly clear he didn't want anyone to know of him and Dino, the mafia boss believed this was because Kyoya didn't want to be appear to have a weakness this being the case he felt slightly more loved, in reality though the ex-prefect just didn't want the herbivores bothering him about it unnecessarily.

Dino was beginning to seriously panic as the music started playing and all the guests stood up, his chocolate brown eyes scanned over the crowded church finally landing on Gokudera, Bianchi's brother. The bomber was currently standing next to Yamamoto an empty space beside him presumably for his father; this of course had been one of Bianchi's many requests much to Gokudera's displeasure. Everyone knew how much resentment the storm guardian held towards his father but Bianchi had enforced her request, Dino didn't understand why the preparations were so important when the wedding was all a hoax anyway. Then Dino noticed something unusual were they holding hands, before he could process this discovery the mafia don noticed everyone was once again seated and right before him was Bianchi.

He had to admit she did look beautiful, her hair wasn't it's normal pin straight but was slightly curled at the tips making small ringlets, she now had a fringe on the left side slightly covering her eye and the natural look make up she was wearing made her look that much more cheerful and happy. He must have been staring at her for quite a long time for when he came out of his daze the priest was already at the part of asking if there were any objections.

According to Bianchi's "flawless" plan this was the part where Reborn was supposed to rise up and object proclaiming his undying love for her and sweep her off her feet, Dino suddenly realised that this was never going to happen in a million years especially with the way Reborn was sitting there smugly on the front row. Sweat began rolling down Dino's forehead and the priest began talking again, no no no! this wasn't supposed to happen Dino thought gripped by panic.

It took a moment but Dino realised that everyone was looking at him including Bianchi expectant expressions on their faces, the priest had stopped talking and there was only silence in the church.

"VOIII boss wants to know what the hell is taking so long?" Squalos voice screeched through the hall amplified by the empty space and the stone surrounding it.

"Shut it Trash!" a glass shattered on the top of Squalos head enraging the shark as Wine dripped from his long silver locks, soon his sword was out and the nearby guests were dodging the swaying blade.

Bianchi was furious at this point for several reasons a. her love had not done as she had planned and proclaimed his love for her, b. her wedding day was being disrupted by an insane assassin and c. Dino was staring at her blankly like he'd forgotten his lines.

It only took three seconds for the church to erupt with life; Bianchi lifted up her veil and pulled Dino by his white suit jacket forward, her lips pressing against his. At this specific moment Gokudera collapsed on the floor looking seriously ill from seeing his sisters face, Hibari was on his feet striding large steps towards them with tonfa's drew, Romario and Kusakabe were following hurriedly after him as to prevent a massacre and the rest of the guests were bustling out of the door save Tsuna his guardians and Reborn and the rest of the arcoboleno that begrudgingly attended the fake wedding.

Tsuna just sat there whimpering pathetically, watching on as the drama unfolded much more graphic and vivid than any real life drama he'd ever seen on television.

"Dame-Tsuna surely as the tenth Vongola boss you should be controlling your subordinates" Reborn stated coolly completely unfazed by the bustling guests hurrying to leave.

The brunette sighed mentally, 'Reborn probably planned this from the beginning anyway so why should I have to deal with it' despite this thought Tsuna stood from his seat and attempted to rectify the situation. Organizing things so Kyoko and Haru would usher the remaining guests calmly out of the building, allowing Yamamoto to carry Gokudera out of the church so he could rest, persuading Mammon to disperse the Varia (Bribery), now for the hardest task the cloud guardian.

As the brunette turned around his jaw went slack with the shock, Kyoya was currently straddling the blonde mafia dons hips whilst slamming his tonfa's into each side of the males head, but that wasn't the shocking part of course. Only moments later and with blood splattering the scene and Bianchi's wedding gown, the dark haired ex prefect was sliding his tongue over Dino's cheek swiping a small trickle of blood into his mouth before kissing the blonde directly on the lips, the other tasting the bitter tang of iron from his own blood. Deciding he wasn't satisfied enough with the rough treatment of the blonde, Hibari's slightly swollen lips smeared red began nipping at the mafia dons jaw slowly moving down his neck before canines sank into the skin harshly most likely producing a flowering deep purple bruise.

The blonde winced in pain as he felt his head yanked forward forcefully by a hand tangled in his blood stained hair, chocolate orbs opened and took in the vicious demeanour of his lover.

"You belong to me" the cloud guardian growled at him clearly in a territorial manner before dropping his head back on the wood floor making a thud.

Dino's view point cleared as Kyoya walked out of his field of vision, leather designer shoes clacking on the floor as he exited the church Kusakabe following suit only glancing back slightly to assess the situation and damage. Now the blonde's eyes were fixed on a furious woman that resembled medusa, her hair blowing wildly around her face which was contorted in fury.

"You have humiliated me in front of my family, the Vongola and the rest of our allied mafia families" Bianchi was seething and Tsuna tried to repress a shudder but failed.

The brunette placed a hand on the pink haired woman's shoulder attempting to calm her down but in the end resulted with the enraged woman rounding on the poor man almost knocking him to the ground in her fury.

"What is it Tsunaioshi, do you have anything to say?" her voice was terrifying almost bordering on crazy.

"Well erm… maybe we should head over to where the reception was supposed to be, I'm sure there's an explanation for this" the kind Vongola boss tried to offer his older brother an escape.

An almighty screech rumbled through the floor's and bounced off the walls of the church as Bianchi threw her largest most despicable looking cake at the mafia don in her hysterical rage.

It only took a few seconds for her to realise what she'd done but it was too late as the poisonous cake was about to hit its target if it weren't for a bullet that had changed its course, leaving only a few splats of the purple liquid on a certain hitmans tux.

Bianchi looked startled more than anything as she stared into Reborn's charcoal black eyes from under the fringe of his hat. 'How could she have not realised this before, Reborn held affection for someone else other than her, she had been so terribly selfish bringing everyone into her failed love life" the thought almost brought tears to her normally stoic eyes before she fled out of the back entrance of the building.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Disclaimer: Do not own.

Pairings: D18, one-sided BianchixReborn, 8059, one-sided BianchixDino

Warnings: Sexual content :P even though poorly written, some swearing and BL

Word count: 3,426

A/N: Finally i have managed to finish this chapter after a good year and half after posting the first one, i've been so neglectful anyway i hope you enjoy this and please feel free to give constructive criticism thanks, also tell me if you would like another chapter for this as i feel it's a little incomplete to be honest. O and i also changed the first chapter slightly but if you've already read it it's barely worth reading it again it should still be fine. Yoshi333

Bianchi sighed as she slowly stripped out of the now ruined wedding dress allowing it to slump in a heap on the tiled floor of her kitchen. Taking a look in the mirror she assessed her appearance, several spots of purple cake were splattered on her cheeks with a few chunks of the substance also in her hair, she needed a shower, a warm one hopefully it'd relax her after the disaster of a wedding.

Closing her eyes as the water cascaded over her face and body Bianchi let herself relax, it couldn't have gone any worse, it felt like she'd been the butt of a practical joke which knowing Reborn she probably had been. The pink haired woman knew the hitman was heartless, she knew he had no feelings for her and she knew that she had no chance but that didn't make her love him any less.

Running her fingers through her pink locks to make sure all of the poisonous cake was gone Bianchi then twisted the shower knob stopping the water flow before stepping out of the shower and grabbing the purple towel on the rail. Wrapping the towel around herself she walked back into the kitchen grabbing the dress carefully off the floor before depositing it in the trash can, she'd have to claim the expense of the dress from the Vongola funds, she'd only hired it out for the day and it was ruined, Bianchi smirked slightly remembering the price tag of the gown.

It wasn't uncommon for mafia families to marry into one another through a forced arrangement between members, of course from the outside Dino and Bianchi's marriage would have been a perfect union between their families. On the inside however was another story, the truth was they both knew Reborn wasn't going to stand up, he wasn't going to get jealous and the wedding would have continued on past the vows and they would have been husband and wife. Bianchi had been fully aware of this she had been ok with marrying Dino; the fact was though she had not been aware of Dino's dangerously possessive lover. Judging by the look on the rest of the Vongola's faces they had not been aware of the relationship either well apart from one very smug looking face of a certain hitman.

Why did she love that maniac anyway she thought to herself, she couldn't list one good thing about him well other than his good looks but even then she knew of a number of good looking men that were interested in her and she still wanted him.

Slumping down onto her couch Bianchi remembered the look in Reborns eyes before she left the church, his charcoal eyes had conveyed so much to her then, most of it she didn't want to think about but more important than anything else was the crushing feeling of knowing he'd already found somebody else, someone better than her, someone he wanted to stay by his side unlike her who'd clung to his side even when he was turned into a mere child.

A knock on her door forced her to withdraw from the dark thoughts possessing her mind, it was probably Haru and Kyoko she concluded a small smile crept onto her features, those two could always cheer her up.

"I'll be there in a second, hold on" Bianchi called through the door.

Quickly after filtering through her clothes, she pulled on a pair of tight black skinny jeans and a green vest top before heading to the door.

Kyoko and Haru were not on the other side of the door.

Bianchi stared at the blonde mess that stood in front of her apartment, peering behind him she spotted Romario leaning against a black limo on the street below.

"Hey" Dino waved lamely at her still in his ruined suit his shaggy blonde hair acting as a curtain hiding his battered and bloody face, probably poisoned too she thought to herself.

Bianchi glared at him before gripping his ruined shirt and dragging him into her apartment and depositing the mafia don on the couch before standing in front of him with her arms crossed over her chest.

"I umm…ermm" the blonde began mumbling whilst scratching the back of his head looking up at the woman standing in front of him with a sheepish expression.

Sighing the poison scorpion pushed on the man's shoulder pinning him to the couch before removing the now torn suit jacket and starting on the bloody shirt. A look of panic began fluttering over the blonde's face but Bianchi's stern expression told him she wasn't stripping him because she wanted too, it became all too clear what her purpose was as she pulled up a rather impressive looking first aid kit from under the couch. Bianchi removed her hand pinning Dino to the couch as she felt him relax, with the shirt removed the woman winced as she took in the several bruises and cuts littering the mafia dons torso. Luckily for the blonde it seemed her poison hadn't entered any of the wounds so he was only suffering some "minor" injuries due to Hibari's tonfa's.

Sitting back on the heels of her feet Bianchi collected some antisceptic and gauz from the first aid kit, no longer needing one of the many bottles of antidote she had in her possession being a poison user.

"Listen …I…Ermm…Um…I should have told you about Hibari"

Finally Bianchi thought he actually got the words out, opening her eyes she readied herself to speak she turned to the blonde mafia boss but she was interrupted before she could say a word.

"..and I'm sorry …that he didn't stand up for you"

Despite the irritating stammer to his words, Bianchi smiled at the kindness in the tone and the consideration in the gesture as she began to clean and dress the man's wounds.

"If you'd told me, by now we would have been husband and wife" she stated calmly.

Dino's eyes fell to his shoes not wanting to look the pink haired woman in the face, guilt was emanating off him, Bianchi felt like laughing at the cute display but knew it wouldn't be appropriate to do so.

"I didn't say that's what I wanted" Bianchi continued.

Dino looked up at her surprise written clearly on his handsome features.

"I thought I was ok with marrying you for the sake of our families if Reborn didn't act the way I wanted him to and you're quite handsome you know" Dino blushed as she said this, "but… I could never marry you knowing you already had someone" she smiled at him, it was a sad smile but one filled with reassurance.

"Bianchi…" Dino trailed off.

"Now hadn't you better get going after all we don't want a repeat of what happened earlier" Bianchi interrupted standing up as she finished treating Dino's wounds.

The blonde simply nodded before getting up to leave, turning back one last time giving her a small smile in return before stepping outside to try and fix the mess this had turned out to be.

...

The silver haired right hand man of the Vongola was lying on Yamamoto's couch still delirious and nauseous with Yamamoto pushing a cold glass of water against his lips parting them so the cool water could enter his mouth. A Tan hand pressed a wet cloth against the bombers forehead lessening the fever producing the red flush spread across the pale cheeks.

Emerald green eyes flickered open only to come far too close to a pair of deep brown ones only a few inches away, if Gokudera could have he would have shoved the other man away but as it was he could barely move his arms or turn his face away. Slowly his other senses became clearer, Yamamoto's voice pushing through the fuzziness to his hearing.

"Gokudera, Gokudera, GOKUdera, GOKUDERA" Yamamoto was practically shouting in the silver haired man's ears now.

"Shut up moron" Gokudera slurred.

"Gokudera! Are you alright?" the tanned man's voice showing his concern but also happiness that Gokudera had finally responded. It'd been three hours since the ceremony and since Yamamoto had brought Gokudera back to his apartment. The bomber due to his phobia of Bianchi's face had inadvertently missed all of the drama that had occurred since the beginning of the vows.

"Where's Bianchi?" Gokudera's voice was more steady this time as he attempted to sit up, Yamamoto trying to assist him just to be gently pushed off, only gently because Gokudera was too weak to be rough.

"I don't know" Yamamoto admitted," I'm not sure what happened after we left, I haven't had a chance to get in contact with Tsuna yet" the rain guardian said a slightly depressing lilt to his tone.

Gokudera had a feeling Yamamoto knew more than he was letting on but decided to leave it he'd just ask the tenth…when he managed to get up and get his cell.

"Here, let me do it you need to rest" Yamamoto all but demanded before getting up from his crouching position by the couch and heading through another door in the apartment flipping his phone open on the way.

The silver haired man left on the couch practically growled at Yamamoto's retreating back, fingers itching to reach for his original weapon dynamite, the black haired man had always been able to rile him up more than anyone else with his happy go lucky attitude to life. Even after the many years they'd shared together with the tenth and the others Yamamoto could still easily get under his skin especially when they were alone when the Tenth couldn't act as mediator.

Slowly the storm guardian began making his way over to his phone which was located only a few feet away from the door Yamamoto had just gone through, he used anything he could get his hands on as support, eventually reaching his destination a few minutes later. As he went to pick up his phone he heard Yamamoto's voice through the door, the rain guardian had never been one for subtlety.

"Is she alright?"

"You haven't seen her?"

"What about Dino?"

"He's going over there now"

"Alright, we need to make sure Hibari doesn't find out, I'll see you later"

Gokudera knew that if he waited there Yamamoto would know he heard his conversation with whoever was on the other end of the phone presumably the tenth, but he was exhausted and the prospect of a dash across the room wasn't appealing. It only took a few moments before Yamamoto stepped through the door and came face first with Gokudera's glare promising unending pain and suffering.

With the taller man standing in front of him Gokudera felt his anger flare up 'why was this moron keeping things from him'.

"Listen, Gokudera…" Yamamoto began knowing he was going to be interrupted by the feisty silver-head.

"No you listen, what the hell happened and why the fuck are you keeping it from me?" Gokudera yelled trying but failing to keep the hurt out of his voice, clenching his fists in frustration.

Over the years Yamamoto had gained great insight into how to deal with the storm guardian although said storm guardian would deny any such thing. In Yamamotos's opinion the best way to deal with Gokudera when he was angry or upset was to be direct, subtlety wasn't really in Gokudera's lexicon.

"Well…the wedding didn't go ahead as planned well…it didn't go ahead at all"

Gokudera just stared at him, just stared eyes darkening each passing moment, rings digging into the skin in between his fingers as he clenched them tightly into balls.

"WHAT DID THAT BASTARD DO TO MY SISTER!"

Yamamoto not at all phased by Gokudera's sudden outburst, everyone in the Vongola already used to his explosive personality, quickly managed to pin Gokudera to the wall with his arms behind his back, this task being made considerably easier by the fact Gokudera was still relatively incapacitated by Bianchi's face.

The silver haired man consistently struggled for around five minutes before running out of breath his head leaning against the wall as he began to pant harshly still testing the grip Yamamoto had on his wrists.

"Calm yet Hayato" Yamamoto whispered far too close to the other man's ear, breath caressing Gokudera's cheek.

Pale skin flushed a tint of pink from the contact, teal eyes widening at the use of his first name so casually but unable to react as Yamamoto released his wrists, quickly pressing both of their hands against the wall leaning over the smaller man.

"I liked it when you grabbed my hand at the wedding"

Gokudera reddened even further feeling the other man firmly pressed against his back, too distracted to notice Yamamoto's hands slide off his own before he felt pressure on his sides flipping him round to face the other man.

Gokudera looked up at Yamamoto glaring fiercely as his face heated up.

"What the fuck do you…"

The silver head was interrupted as lips crashed down on his own, Yamamoto's tongue sliding against Gokudera's muffling his voice. The tanned man's hands pressing Gokudera into the wall and lifting him up, Gokudera's legs unconsciously opening allowing Yamamoto to press their groins together.

"Ahh" Gokudera moaned pulling away from the kiss as he felt the other man rub against him sending pleasurable shivers throughout his body.

"What are you doing?" Gokudera panted out, gazing at the other man through half-lidded eyes.

"Distracting you" Yamamoto grinned against Gokudera's neck before lightly kissing up the pale column, the part Italian moaning in response despite the indignation bubbling up inside of him.

...

Tsuna sat at his desk now 24 years of age wondering if anything had actually changed since around 10 years ago when he first met his friends, the answer after a few minutes of pondering was no. Reborn was sat opposite the brunette on the other side of the desk his legs crossed and fingers intertwined resting in his lap a smirk playing on his lips as he observed his former student.

Sighing Tsuna directed his attention to the man sitting opposite him, it was clear to him and most of the other guardians that Dino and Hibari had been seeing each other for some time and that marriage proposals for the other mafia don had been carefully avoided by the pair. What was unclear was Reborn's reasoning for creating this now tense and embarrassing situation, in Tsuna's opinion it didn't really matter what his reasons were, the situation itself needed to be fixed and soon. Several of the Vongola's allies had been at the wedding and to put it frankly he'd had several outraged complaints about their families' safety during the event, some families going as far as to demand compensation as most of the members that attended were not normally in combat situations.

Tsuna ran his fingers through his hair tugging slightly at the base of his skull, stress just continued to mount on top of him, the brunette almost felt a physical weight on his shoulders just thinking about all the phone calls he was going to have to make. He'd just got off the phone to Yamamoto, it seemed that Gokudera was alright but the brunette didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"I thought after ten years you'd be able to manage your own subordinates and be able to keep up with their private lives Dame-Tsuna" Reborn's voice grated on the last of Tsuna's frazzled nerves, it had been ten years and after ten years the brunette had changed, most noticeable of all was his ability to stand up for himself and tell people what he really thought even to the infamous hitman despite his usually timid nature.

"Don't you dare tell me this was one of your twisted training sessions Reborn!" Tsuna practically yelled standing up forcibly enough to knock the leather office chair on to its back and slamming the palms of his hands on the desk.

There was a long pause before either of them spoke.

"If it was I would have failed you" the hitman stated casually.

...

A small yellow bird was perched on the balcony located at the back of the Cavallone mansion, its owner next to it laying on the edge facing the sky one leg dangling dangerously over the side. The man was wearing his usual purple grape shirt with black slacks and leather shoes minus the suit jacket and tie.

The small bird chirped slightly as another man walked underneath the balcony and through the back entrance followed by two other rather disgruntled looking men in black suits. Chirping happily the bird made its way onto the roof perched on the drain so as to be out of sight as its master casually lifted himself off the balcony and into the office adjoined to it.

At the same time Dino opened his office door with a click leaving Romario and Kusakabe behind in the foyer. The blonde mafia don felt a little wave of relief wash over him at the familiarity of his office trying to forget the day's events. Instead of settling himself in his leather backed office chair the mafia don decided to perch himself on the edge of his desk surveying the room, the blonde wasn't a naturally tidy person and his office floor reflected that. There was barely a visible piece of blue carpet beneath the books, files and documents littered over the floor with the occasional tie or sock added to the mix.

The blonde threaded his fingers through the hairs at the nape of his neck, bones cracking as the man twisted and stretched finally able to relax. Slipping his shoes off to join the rest of the randomly discarded clothes in his office Dino headed towards his personal on suite bathroom that was adjoined to both his office and bedroom. Luckily Romario must have been nearby as Dino remained upright as he slowly removed each item of clothing simply allowing them to crumple they were ruined anyway, his bare feet slapping against the white tile of his bathroom floor.

Unlike any other Mafioso who lock their bathroom doors when taking a shower due to the natural paranoia any decent member of the mafia should have acquired over the years, Dino left the door slightly ajar as he stepped under the warm water hoping it would wash at least some of his worries away.

As the Cavallone boss tilted his head back sifting his fingers through his shoulder length hair he felt a tingling on his neck as the water almost caressed over the slightly bruised skin. A small gasp escaped the blonde, fingers slowly trailing over the mark causing small shivers to flow underneath lightly sun-kissed skin.

The sensation reminding the blonde of the one who gave him the bruise just a few hours prior, the feeling of the others teeth sinking his neck resurfacing as well as the forceful tongue probing into his open mouth. Dino groaned images of his lovers' slightly disturbed display of affection/ownership or even dominance. That last thought sounding surprisingly appealing to the mafia don, thoughts of the cloud guardian forcefully pushing him onto the mattress of his large queen size bed before leaning over him a smirk slowly forming on his lips dominating Dino's consciousness.

Dino felt himself slump forward, forehead plastered with blonde hair leaning against the cold shower tile as his hand wrapped tightly around his now prominent arousal . As his hand sped up the mafia don continued to fight back the moans threatening to spill through his now parted lips, losing the battle as he felt the water pounding against his skin slick his now hardened member.

"Ahhh…haa…Kyoya" Dino clenched his eyes shut as he felt his release drawing closer, biting his already abused lip the pain a reminder of the harsh domineering treatment he'd received earlier causing his member to twitch violently, cum splattering over the now slowing hand before being washed away by the now cold water.

"Do you always leave the door open when you're in the shower, herbivore"

Dino could practically hear the smirk in the other man's voice.


End file.
